Tarot cards
Tarot cards are one of the many supernatural tools that provide knowledge of a future event or situation, especially through extrasensory means. They are commonly used by gypsies, warlocks, and witches. Like a normal deck of cards, the tarot has four suits (which vary by region, being the French suits in Northern Europe, the Latin suits in Southern Europe, and the German suits in Central Europe). Each of these suits has pip cards numbering from ace to ten and four face cards for a total of 14 cards. In addition, the tarot is distinguished by a separate 21-card trump suit and a single card known as the Fool. Depending on the game, the Fool may act as the top trump or may be played to avoid following suit. : "The cards don't lie." - Leticia Faye, 1176 Card meanings |-|Major Arcana= |-|Wands= |-|Coins= |-|Cups= |-|Swords= Different spreads # The Celtic Cross is the most common layout used for a Tarot card reading. Ten cards are drawn from the shuffled deck to form the Celtic Cross. # The Tree of Life consists of ten cards, an eleventh signifier card can be optionally added, positioned in the center of the spread directly beneath the top card. The spread resembles a weeping willow tree. # The 3 Card is an overview of the Past Present and Future of the querent. Three cards are drawn from a deck of cards that have been shuffled and cut twice. The cards are placed downward on the table. The first card flipped over is the middle card, representing present influences. Secondly, the card on the left is turned over for review of past influences. Thirdly, the final card on the right is revealed to give a future outlook. # The Gypsy combines the 22 major arcana cards with the 20 cards drawn by the querent. # The Pyramid consists of ten cards. This spread can be used for periodic life review readings. All the cards are placed upright starting with the top card. For the top card, either a signifier card is selected for this position or a random card is drawn from the shuffled deck. The remaining rows of cards are laid out from left to right. # The Double Triad consists of seven cards. The center card is the signifier. The other six cards are positioned to form two triangles. An upright triangle (pyramid) and and upside down triangle (inverted pyramid). These two triangles interlock forming a six-pointed star. Geometrically this star card layout with its seventh card in the center forms a merkaba. # The Circle consists of five cards, which are placed inside a circle. This sacred circle is intended to emulate a mandala or Native American medicine wheel. The first card is drawn from the deck in the east position, moving in the counter-clockwise direction, placing the cards in the South, West, and North positions. Each placement reflects the various bodies: East: Spiritual Body; South: Physical Body; West: Emotional Body; North: Mental Body; Center of Circle: Inner Guidance. The final card is intended to integrate the spiritual, physical, emotional, and mental bodies and offer wisdom and inner guidance. Appearances Background information and notes * In the original series, depending on the episode or character, the following decks are used: Tarot of Marseilles or Florentine Minchiate cards, ''that are similar in color and representations. Specifically, the ''Swiss 1JJ deck, a distant derivative of the Tarot of Marseilles, is often used. * In the revival series, tarot cards used by Maggie Evans is the Thoth tarot deck, also known as Aleister Crowley tarot, while the tarot cards used by Countess Natalie du Prés are an interpretation of the Florentine Minchiate cards with different captions than classical names of the figures, such as "The Wicked Woman" instead of High Priestess. * Tarot cards also appear on the cover of the Dark Shadows comic book named ''A Motion and a Spirit: Part One - Visits and Visitations'''', ''published by Innovation. Category:Objects